fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exploring the Haven
The New World "Getting into the new world is the complicated part." Delst said, an edge of smugness in his voice. He waved his hand, and created a large orb of water. He quickly hollowed out the ground, before letting the orb fall into the opening, creating a small pool. "It requires a reflective surface." "...So, it's a world accessed via mirrors?" Leviathan knew what this was hinting at. "...So there won't be weird monsters you make contracts with and get powers in there? Please tell me there won't be." She sounded...insane. "No, nothing like that." Delst's eye twitched; for some reason, the mention of that seemed to get his attention in a negative way. Delst bent down, and the pool of water began to ripple, showing what appeared to be a large grassy plain with a bright blue sky, as opposed to Delst's own face. "Come look, tell me if you see it." "You know that it was a joke, Yasuragi." Leviathan sighed. Sometimes he had no sense of humour. Either that or he didn't like her jokes- then she'd kick his ass for that. "But true enough...honestly, this place looks great. I wonder if we should add dragons...then again if they're anything like me they'd be abducting humans like extraterrestrials would abduct cattle." "I personally wouldn't see a problem with that." Delst replied, smiling a bit. "This world is built to reject those whose souls and intentions are impure. Dragons like that, even with their strength, won't be able to pass through the defences I've placed." "Well somebody's racist." Leviathan snarked; of course she didn't mean it. "So it's an ideal world...with no assholes able to get in?" She began to think, "I like the sound of that." "That's the general idea." Delst replied, taking her hand in his. "Now, without any further hesitation...let's go!" Without even giving her a chance to brace herself, Delst plunged them into the pools' depths...and they were suddenly falling into the sky. The world that was created by Delst's magic was...lush and green, almost perfect. The sky was a purer blue than normal, as the fields spanned endless distances, seemingly going on forever. The trees were so high that they touched the sky, and it looked...really peaceful. Levi was awe-struck by this. "Wow." Delst looked around at his creation, and, lush plants, beautiful skies, the trees, the tops of which could have treasures that one could only imagine. He took a breath, and even the air itself seemed cleaner here, crisper. Delst smiled, looking upon his creation, and he saw that it was good. "This entire world....it's already the vision of beauty." "Nyaa," Leviathan yawned, "You need to put people in here, too. You can't have a world without people. Maybe you can create your own race exclusive to this place." "That's an interesting notion." Delst agreed. "This world is barren, I intended to shepherd not only humans, but also many animals from Earthland into this world; Dragons included. But for now..." He extended his hand to her. "Why don't we explore? You and I, for just this moment, have an entire world to ourselves." "Honestly, you're quite boring; why would anyone want to be alone with YOU?" Leviathan was obviously joking about that. "Seriously, though, I like the sound of that. If you catch my drift." She giggled in a rather...adult manner. ---- "Now what's this...?" The two had already begun their exploration of this new world, and the little trip had been uneventful for the most part. That is, until something caught Delst's eyes. "That's odd...I didn't see this before." He was staring at a stone structure, which appeared almost like a temple of some sort. However, it was broken and crumbling, trees were overgrowing, plants breaking up through stone, the entire area had been dominated by plant life, as if it had been here for centuries already. "Levi...did we pass up ruins during our journey in the other world?" Delst asked her cautiously. "I don't remember creating these..." "Huh." Leviathan looked at it, even squinting her eyes to make sure that it wasn't a mirage. "...That's...odd. Maybe you subconsciously thought of it when you created the world? Maybe you decided "I want a mystery element to this place" or something?" Delst frowned, and he couldn't get a nudging suspicious feeling from his head. "I'm not sure..." He looked at it closer. "Should we go down and take a look?" "No duh." Leviathan snarked; obviously the first thing you'd do when seeing something mysterious like this was to go and inspect it, just in case there was anything...unfortunate there.